Can You Love Me?
by Krisyeol Lover
Summary: "aku masih mencintainya, meski dia udah membenciku, tolong beriku perluang ke dua, aku akan memperbaiki kesialapanku, tapi aku memohon" - Kris Chanyeol - "Kenapa dia kembali? apa yang dia nak sebenarnya? aku belum bersedia ketemu sama dia, Oh! Tuhan sukarnya ku mengatasi masalah ini" KRISYEOL / HUNHAN / TAOBAEK / CHENMIN / LAYHO / KAISOO
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Can You Love Me?

Author : KJNYeol

Cast : Kris, Chanyeol and EXO Member

Genre : Sad, Romantic

Ratting : T

Summary : Aku masih mencintainya, adakah dia juga masih mencintaiku?... Aku rindu dengan suara manjanya yang mengodakan... 


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Can You Love Me?

Author : KJNYeol

Cast : Kris, Chanyeol and EXO Member

Genre : Sad, Romantic

"kenapa kau kembali?" tanya Chanyeol serius

"emangnya aku gak boleh kembali?" tanya Kris pula

"kamu mau apa yang sebenarnya?"

"aku mau kamu.." jawab Kris bersahaja

"GILA!..."

"iya, aku gila kerna kamu dan aku kembali untuk mengambil kamu semula!"

"aku gak akan kembali padamu, aku udah benci sama kamu!" marah Chanyeol

"tapi... ingat aku akan membuat kau tunduk semula kepada ku!" ujar Kris serius sebelum pergi dari situ,

meninggalkan Chanyeol terpinga-pinga

"Dasar GILA!" jerit Chanyeol geram .

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan aku berada di Korea , tidak sekali aku menunjukkan diri di depan teman-teman saya karena peristiwa lain, hanya dua yang memgetahui Aku sudah kembali ke Korea . Saya belum memperkenalkan diri , saya Wu Yi Fan atau hubungi Kris menyenangkan . Kris berpikir tentang seseorang , tiba-tiba seseorang datang ke Kris rumah , kemudian menunjukkan kepadanya seseorang yang sangat akrab dengan dan hanya dia saja yang tahu Kris kembali ke Korea lagi .

" Siapa Anda pikirkan? Boyfriend Anda ? " Luhan meminta senyum

" Tidak salah , jika saya kembali ke Korea ? " Kris Luhan pertanyaan tidak answer tapi ia meminta Luhan

" Tidak! ! Wae ? " Luhan bertanya lagi

" Tidak, aku hanya merasa bahagia pasang surut , mungkin aku hanya merasa " jawab Kris dengan wajah bingung , Lingo Kemudian tenang

" Kris ! ! Dapatkah saya meminta Anda Sesuatu ! " Ketika Luhan meminta lama tenang

" Yakin, ini apa ? " Tanya Kris , cari Luhan

" Apakah Anda masih mencintai Chanyeol ? " Luhan meminta jalan ke titik

" Saya tidak yakin , tapi kadang-kadang aku ingin Lalu dia kembali kepada saya kadang-kadang aku pikir aku lebih baik dia melepaskan .. " Kris benar-benar menjelaskan

" Saya pikir dia SAMA dengan Anda , setelah itu kalian rusak dan Anda kembali ke Kanada , ia terlihat begitu sedih , Lalu ia Chanyeol tidak suka tua, sekarang dia menjadi tamper panas dan selalu gila! "

" jika kita kembali bersama-sama , dia accpet saya kembali ? " meminta Kris dan bahu meningkatkan Luhan berarti dia tidak tahu jawabannya

" Ha ! ! SEBELUM aku lupa aku ingin memberitahu Anda semua anggota sudah tahu Anda di Korea sekarang , hanya Chanyeol tidak tahu tentang hal ini ... " Kris berbicara Luham membuat kejutan

"Apakah Anda memberitahu hyung them ? " meminta Kris

" bukan aku, tapi Xiumim hyung hyung Xiumin dia selalu melihat saya keluar setelah bekerja tapi aku tidak bisa kembali ke rumah , sehingga Xiumin hyung ikuti saya untuk datang ke sini , dan Anda memiliki terbongka Xiumin rahasia hyung dan aku harus tusukan kekuatan rahasia" terang Luhan membungkuk kesalahannya .

" Ok , setelah semua waktu saya telah datang kembali " kata Kris dan Luhan mengangguk .

Kemudian mereka berdua terganggu oleh ketukan di pintu , tanpa keraguan Luhan langsung pergi ke pintu dan

" Hyung ! " Luhan berteriak kejutan

" Jadi Kris tinggal di sini? " Drngan Xiumin wajah masalah serius

Kris ingin tahu bahwa siapa pun yang datang ke rumahnya , ia memanggil Luhan tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan , dia malas bangun dan pergi ke pintu

Luhan tidak tahu harus berkata apa apa yang harus Xiumin , mati rasa lidah

"Siapa hyung ? " Kris pertanyaan penasaran , ada jawaban dari Luhan sehingga ia melihat satu dan ia juga mrnjadi kaku

" Hyung ! " Kris disebut lemah

Kris mempersialakan Xiumin masuk

" apa semua ini ? " Luhan tampak Xiumin kemudian meminta Kris , maka Luhan , dan Kris

" Jawab aku ! Lingo mengapa Anda diam? " Xiumin gila, Luhan dan Kris busur

" Kris ! Mengapa Anda tidak memberitahu saya , Anda kembali ke Korea ? " Meminta Xiumin mencari Kris

" Mm ... itu ... huh ! Karena saya pikir tidak ada ingat saya dan mungkin semua kau membenciku " kata Kris

" apa yang Anda maksud dengan kita semua membencimu ? "

" Yah ! Membuat Chanyeol ' m sedih , itu benar-benar membuat saya gila kalian semua benar? "

"tapi , aku tidak ... "

"Mungkin Anda tidak hyung , tetapi Anda juga harus berpikir lagi ... "

" Mereka tidak membencimu , untuk menyewa hanya kesal dengan Anda dan apa yang Anda lakukan untuk Chanyeol ... Apakah Anda masih mencintainya ? "

" Huh ! Hyung Aku tidak tahu , aku hanya ingin dia kembali ke saya ... "

" Sepatu Chanyeol masih mencintaimu Kris ! " mengganggu Luhan

" Bagaimana kau tahu ? " Meminta Kris dan Xiumin bersama-sama

" 2 ego minggu lalu , aku kembali akhir dari pekerjaan , tidak tidur masuk Kemudian ia Chanyeol backroom dan aku mendengar dia katakan Kris , mengapa Anda lakukan untuk saya seperti ini? Mengapa ? Dont kau tahu aku benar-benar mencintaimu ... "

Kris mengatakan Luhan membuat busur shock dan Xiumin

" Kau hyung benar-benar yakin ? "

" Yah ! ' M benar-benar yakin ... "

" Kris , saya pikir Anda memiliki kesempatan membuat ia kembali Anda ... "

" Ya ! ' M Setuju dengan Xiumin hyung " Luhan mengatakan dengan senyum

" Oke , aku coba hyung ... " jawab Kris dengan senyum

"Mendengarkan , datang ke rumah saya malam ini, untuk menyewa semua ingin bertemu dengan Anda , tapi jangan khawatir aku tidak mengundang Chanyeol datang , oke saya perlu bqck pulang sekarang , jika tidak akan Chen marah padaku " kata Kris Xiumin Lalu pergi dari rumah

" Saya Scare hyung " kata Kris setelah itu ia Xiumin sudah keluar dari rumah

" apa yang membuat Anda Scare ? seperti Xiumin hyung mengatakan , Chanyeol pernah datang baik-baik saja ... " jawab Luhan .

.

+TBC+ 


End file.
